


[Podfic] The White Lady

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Audio Format: MP3, Detectives, Gen, Human Roach, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, based on an actual game quest, but only vaguely spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: I roll down the window of Geralt’s crappy beater. “Can I help you?”She looks startled at first, then smiles. Probably surprised to see a friendly face in this part of town. “I’m looking for a Mister Geralt of Rivia,” she says tentatively. “He’s a detective?”“He’s my boss,” I say. “In there. Long white hair, lots of scars, can’t miss him. Don’t mind the whores.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] The White Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039471) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Podficced for heriros for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** The White Lady  
 **Author:** Isis  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:16:36, mp3  
 **Warnings:** canon-typical violence/monster slaying

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6ad73t4vndeq69d/The_White_Lady.mp3/file)


End file.
